Swordplay
by PineapplePeopleSpokesman
Summary: It's just a normal summer's morning in Camelot, so Merlin and Arthur are behaving in a an equally normal way. Rated M for suggestiveness. M/A R&R!


**This was inspired by my friend JamKa :) Thanks for helping me with the writing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

One fine summer's morning in Camelot…

"God's Merlin, I've had virgin maidens do this better than you!" Arthur said fiercely into Merlin's ear before pushing away from him.

"It's my first time with someone other than myself of course and…well never mind," Merlin whispered, lifting himself off the ground from where Arthur had tossed him.

"And what Merlin?"

"It's…it's, so big!" Merlin said blushing madly and turning away. Arthur smirked "Well what did you expect?"

"Nothing less I suppose," Merlin sighed.

"Good, now let's keep going. Pick up my sword Merlin!"

Merlin picked it up with inexperienced hands. He started rubbing his hands down the length of it slowly, teasingly. Arthur let out a long, frustrated groan. "Not like that! Do it like this!" Arthur instructed, grabbing onto the other boy's _sword_, gripping tightly. Merlin whimpered. "I'm so bad at this."

"You just need practice, hold it tighter! Move your hands further apart!" Arthur said, watching as Merlin followed his every word. "Wow, you've actually done something right! That's bloody fantastic!"

Merlin grinned back at him, maybe this wasn't so bad, and maybe the knights were onto something.

"Ok, let's see if you can do it with your own," Arthur said, clasping his hand over with Merlin's _sword_, gripping it comfortably. "I think I'm doing it!"

"Good, now lean closer. I won't bite."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, but spread your legs more…good, we can start now. On three, ok?"

Merlin gulped "But I'm not ready yet!"

"One, two…three!" Arthur leaped at Merlin who barely managed to dodge him, trying frantically to get out of this now… very awkward situation. Merlin turned around but Arthur caught on and ripped the front of his shirt down to his hip.

Growling lowly at the destruction of his favourite _tunic_, Merlin turned determined eyes towards Arthur. This time he'd get Arthur back, this time Arthur would be the one groaning on the ground. "That's more like it" Arthur chucked a satisfied smirk his way. Merlin scowled deeper and sucked in a breath as he prepared himself.

Merlin thrust forward and missed _Arthur_ but managed to scrape the inside of his thigh. "You've got such bad aim!" Arthur laughed deep and throatily, throwing his head back. Merlin took his chance and thrust hard, fast and sharply straight at Merlin. They tumbled and fell to the ground, which ended with Merlin sitting on Arthur, hips thrust out arrogantly and sword between the other boy's eyes. Arthur turned beat red and brushed it away with a hand to get back up but swayed, crashing into Merlin's chest for support.

Merlin grinned mischievously "Do you submit sire?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows "Most certainly, but let's have another round, this time I'll be the one on top!"

"We'll see," said Merlin, smirking. Oh, how he loved a challenge.

The two boys moved so they were facing each other, their swords in hand. Merlin made the first move. His _sword_ brushed against Arthur's... rewarding him with a blush and a barely stifled moan. Both men knew to not show emotion in this kind of…_situation._ Sweat poured down their brows.

Their swords kept meeting and each time the tension in the air got thicker. That is until Arthur got Merlin, knocking his sword from his hands and earning a pained grunt from Merlin. He tackled the young warlock and the pair fell to the ground for the millionth time that morning. Blood and sweat mixed in a furious fight filled with the passion to come out on top.

_Rip_. There went Merlin's tunic _again_, but neither seemed to care. It was only going to come off anyway.

The fight ended with Merlin's arms pinned over his head. Merlin groaned. Why did he always lose?

"I won, so what's my prize?" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear for the second time that day. Merlin didn't like fancy losing "Go get it from Gwen." If he could have crossed his arms he would.

Arthur looked disgusted "_Gwen_?"

"I suppose you could get something from Morgana if you'd prefer."

"That's just as bad. What could either of them give _me_?" Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Merlin rolled his eyes "You'll just have to go with out one then."

"Or I could collect it later tonight," Arthur said suggestively.

"Hmm, perhaps you could," Merlin said smiling.

Pleased by his reply Arthur got off Merlin and helped the other boy up. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you did great today. You should come round to knight training more often. We might just make a man of you yet!"

Merlin smiled shyly "Sounds good to me."

The boys returned their swords to the armoury and said their goodbyes. Walking from the training ground they went on with their day.

Summer was such an enjoyable season.

**Go on, give me a review!**


End file.
